Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen (Episode)
"Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen" (im Original: "The Laws of Gods and Men") ist die sechste Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechsunddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alik Sakharov. Das Drehbuch verfasste Bryan Cogman. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 11. Mai 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 7. Juli 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Stannis Baratheon und Davos Seewert versuchen die Eiserne Bank von Braavos davon zu überzeugen in sie zu investieren. Wäre das nicht der sicherste Weg, damit die Bank ihr Geld zurückbekommt? Asha Graufreud will derweil ihren Bruder Theon in einer Kommandoaktion befreien. Daenerys Targaryen muss lernen, dass es schwieriger ist zu regieren als zu erobern. Und in Königsmund beginnt der Prozess gegen den vermeintlichen Königsmörder Tyrion Lennister. :Text: Sky Handlung In Braavos Stannis Baratheon segelt mit Davos Seewert in die Freie Stadt Braavos, um sich von der Eisernen Bank finanzielle Mittel für seine Eroberungspläne zu leihen. thumb|300px|Tycho Nestoris macht den Standpunkt der Eisernen Bank von Braavos klar. Der unruhige Stannis läuft in der Empfangshalle auf und ab, da die Repräsentanten der Bank seit Stunden auf sich warten lassen. Der Banker Tycho Nestoris betritt mit zwei Begleitern die Halle, setzt sich an den Verhandlungstisch, begrüßt die beiden Bittsteller und bietet ihnen an sich zu setzen. Davos stellt Stannis als "Stannis aus dem Hause Baratheon, König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, Lord der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches" vor. Allerdings entgegnet Nestoris, dass derzeit Tommen Baratheon diese Titel trägt, worauf Stannis die inzestuöse Herkunft Tommens und seines Vorgänger, König Joffrey I., anführt, um seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu untermauern. Nestoris gibt an diese Gerüchte bereits zu kennen und weist darauf hin, dass Tywin Lennister Stannis als einen eifersüchtigen Onkel darstelle, dessen Angriff auf Königsmund bereits blutig abgewehrt wurde. Er macht darauf aufmerksam, dass in Essos Zahlen wichtiger seien als Blutlinien, und fragt Stannis unverblümt nach dessen militärischer Stärke und ob er seine Armee von den landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnissen der Insel Drachenstein überhaupt ernähren könne. Da Stannis mit seinen 4.000 Soldaten und 32 fahrtüchtigen Schiffen dem nichts entgegenzusetzen hat, macht ihm Nestoris klar, dass Stannis unter diesen Umständen nicht auf einen Kredit hoffen könne, weil die Bank einen Sieg für unwahrscheinlich halte und die finanzielle Unterstützung daher kein lohnendes Unterfangen wäre. thumb|300px|Davos Seewert überzeugt Nestoris von Stannis' Integrität. Davos, dessen Leben an eine erfolgreiche Verhandlung mit der Eisernen Bank geknüpft ist, hält daraufhin eine flammende Rede für seinen Lehnsherrn. Er stellt Stannis als einzige Möglichkeit dar, das von der Bank in Westeros versenkte Gold zurückzuerhalten, da Tywin bereits 67 Jahre alt sei, Cersei vom Volk verachtet werde, Jaime als Königsmörder verschrien und Tommen ein halbwüchsiges Kind sei, das ohne Tywin nicht regieren könne. Stannis hingegen sei in den besten Jahren, ein erfahrener Truppenkommandeur und darüber hinaus die einzige Führungspersönlichkeit in Westeros. Als Beleg für Stannis' Integrität zeigt Davos seine von seinem Herrn gekürzten Finger der rechten Hand vor. Dies verdeutliche, dass Stannis nicht nur davon rede seine Schulden zu begleichen, sondern dies auch einhalte. Die Eiserne Bank läßt sich von Davos überzeugen. Dieser sucht anschließend den Piraten Salladhor Saan in einem Badehaus auf, der gerade zwei Prositutierten einen Witz erzählt, überreicht ihm eine Kassette mit Goldmünzen und fordert ihn auf mit ihm bei Sonnenaufgang die Segel zu setzen. Im Norden thumb|300px|Die Eisenmänner erreichen Grauenstein. Auf dem Meer schwört Asha Graufreud ihre Mannschaft auf die Befreiung ihres Bruders Theon ein, der auf Burg Grauenstein von den Boltons festgehalten wird. Sie liest den Brief vor, den Ramsay Schnee zusammen mit Theons Genitalien nach Peik schickte und der Theons Verstümmelung und die Häutung der in Winterfell gefangengenommenen Eisenmänner thematisiert. Während am Abend Ramsay und Myranda miteinander schlafen, rudern die Eisenmänner mit Beibooten den Fluss Wimmerndes Wasser in Richtung Grauenstein hinauf, steigen mit Enterhaken die Mauern empor und setzen die Wachen außer Gefecht. Asha fragt eine festgehaltene Wache, wo sich Theon befinde. Dieser führt sie zu den Zwingern und wird daraufhin von Asha getötet. Theon kauert verängstigt in einem Käfig und will sich von seiner Schwester nicht befreien lassen. Auch verleugnet er seinen Namen und gibt an Stinker zu heißen. thumb|300px|Ramsay bekämpft die eingedrungenen Eisenmänner. Ramsay und einige Bolton-Soldaten haben sich derweil zu den Zwingern vorgekämpft, und es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dessen Folge mehrere Männer beider Seiten zu Tode kommen. Nachdem Theon sich wieder in seinen Käfig zurückgezogen und Ramsay die Hunde freigelassen hat, flüchten Asha und ihre Gefolgsleute wieder in die Boote. Auf die Frage eines Eisenmannes, wo Theon sei, antwortet Asha, dass er tot wäre. Am Morgen lässt Ramsay Theon zum Dank für seine Loyalität ein Bad ein. Er bereitet ihn darauf vor sich in dem von den Eisenmännern besetzten Maidengraben als Theon Graufreud auszugeben und seinen "wahren" Namen Stinker zu leugnen. In Meereen In Meereen wachen ein Hirte und sein Sohn über ihre Ziegenherde, als plötzlich Drogon erscheint, Feuer speit und eine Ziege reißt. Der Hirte sucht Daenerys Targaryen in ihrer Audienzhalle auf. Diese sitzt auf dem Thron und wird von Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jorah Mormont und einigen Unbefleckten bewacht, während Missandei die Anfragen der Bittsteller übersetzt. Der Hirte bedankt sich dafür, dass sie die Sklavenhalter entmachtete und legt ihr einen in Stoff gewickelten, verkohlten Ziegenkadaver zu Füßen. Er berichtet von dem Verlust, den er durch Daenerys' Drachen erlitt. Sie vergütet ihm daraufhin den Wert seiner Ziege in dreifacher Höhe, und der Hirte verlässt dankbar und demütig die Halle. thumb|300px|Hizdahr zo Loraq bittet darum, seinen hingerichteten Vater beerdigen zu dürfen. Der nächste Bittsteller wird zu Daenerys hineingelassen. Es erscheinen Hizdahr zo Loraq und ein Diener seines Hauses, der zugleich seinen Herrn ankündigt. Daenerys hingegen besteht darauf, dass der Ghiscarische Adelige selbst zu ihr spricht. Dieser stellt sich als ein Mitglied der hohen Familien Meereens vor, dessen Vater Restaurationsarbeiten in der Stadt vornehmen ließ, inklusive der Pyramide, in der Daenerys nun herrscht. Als sie sich bei Hizdahr zo Loraq für die Taten seines Vaters bedankt und zu verstehen gibt diesen gerne kennenlernen zu wollen, entgegnet ihr der Adelige, dass sie ihn bereits kreuzigen ließ. Daenerys rechtfertigt die Hinrichtungen und merkt an, dass die Herren von Meereen unschuldige Kinder kreuzigen ließen und dafür bestraft wurden. Hizdahr zo Loraq hingegen behauptet, dass sein Vater gegen das Kreuzigen war, aber überstimmt wurde. Er bittet darum, die Leiche seines Vaters vom Kreuz nehmen und ihn nach Meereener Sitte bestatten zu dürfen, was Daenerys erlaubt. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Varys, Pycelle und Maes Tyrell nehmen an der Sitzung vom Kleinen Rat teil. In der Hauptstadt sitzen Cersei Lennister, Prinz Oberyn Martell, Lord Maes Tyrell, Großmaester Pycelle und Lord Varys an einem Tisch und warten auf den Beginn der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats. Lord Tywin Lennister betritt den Saal, und alle Anwesenden erheben sich. Lediglich Prinz Oberyn bleibt demonstrativ sitzen. Da die Verhandlungen zu Tyrions Prozess am Nachmittag beginnen, räumt Tywin nur wenig Zeit für Staatsangelegenheiten ein und ignoriert daher Maes Tyrells Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Varys berichtet, dass Sandor Clegane in den Flusslanden fünf Lennistersoldaten tötete und Joffrey beleidigte. Tywin setzt daraufhin auf Sandors Kopf 100 Silberhirsche aus. Desweiteren berichtet Varys davon, dass Daenerys in Meereen nun als Königin herrsche und über 8.000 Unbefleckte, 2.000 Zweitgeborene, drei Drachen sowie über die beiden erfahrenen Krieger Barristan Selmy und Jorah Mormont verfüge. Cersei hält die Gefahr, die von Daenerys ausgeht, für gering. Jedoch entgegnet Oberyn, der mehrere Jahre in Essos lebte, dass die Unbefleckten beeindruckende Krieger seien. Tywin kritisiert die Entlassung Selmys aus der Königsgarde und fragt Varys, ob seine Spione eine Nachricht nach Meereen überbringen könnten, was dieser bejaht. Tywin weist daraufhin Maes Tyrell an ihm etwas zum Schreiben zu bringen, was dieser offensichtlich als wichtige Aufgabe betrachtet. thumb|300px|Varys und Oberyn Martell unterhalten sich. Nach der Sitzung hält sich Varys im Thronsaal auf und Prinz Oberyn gesellt zu ihm. Varys fragt ihn, wieso er sich in Essos aufgehalten habe. Oberyn begründet seinen Aufenthalt mit Neugier und meint an Varys' Akzent zu erkennen, dass er aus Lys stamme. Jedoch möchte Varys ihm nichts Näheres zu seiner Vergangenheit und dem Grund für seinen jetzigen Aufenthalt in Westeros erzählen, weil er dies nur Menschen preisgebe, denen er vertraut. Da nach Ansicht Oberyns seine Geliebte Ellaria Sand Varys interessant finden könnte, schlägt er vor, dass dieser die beiden im Bordell zum Kennenlernen besuchen solle, und offeriert ihm attraktive junge Männer aus seinem Gefolge. Die Frage, ob Varys vor seiner Kastration Männer bevorzugte, verneint dieser, was Oberyn merklich überrascht. Aber auch ein Interesse an Frauen leugnet Varys. Er erzählt Oberyn, dass Verlangen Schaden anrichte und von anderen Interessen ablenke. Dabei deutet er auf den Thron, verlässt den Saal und lässt Oberyn zurück. Jaime betritt zusammen mit zwei Mitgliedern der Stadtwache Tyrions Kerkerzelle und holt seinen kleinen Bruder, dem zugleich Handschellen angelegt werden, zur Verhandlung ab. Tyrion wird in den Thronsaal gebracht, während Zurufe wie "Königsmörder" oder "Sippenmörder" laut werden. König Tommen erhebt sich von seinem Thron und gibt den Vorsitz der Verhandlung wegen Befangenheit an seinen Großvater Tywin ab. Tommen verlässt den Saal, und Tywin, Oberyn und Maes Tyrell nehmen Platz. Die Verhandlung beginnt, und Tywin fragt Tyrion, ob er und seine Frau Sansa Joffrey töteten, was dieser verneint. Nach und nach werden Zeugen aufgerufen, die Tyrion belasten. Ser Meryn Trant berichtet, dass Tyrion einst Joffrey ins Gesicht schlug und als Narren bezeichnete, als dieser nach Myrcellas Verabschiedung nach Dorne die Aufstände des Gemeinen Volkes in Königsmund anheizte. Außerdem erzählt Ser Meryn, dass Tyrion Joffrey auch im Thronsaal beleidigte und den Königsgardisten Trant hinrichten lassen wollte, als dieser seinen König in Schutz nahm. Tyrions Einwurf, dass Joffrey mit einer Armbrust auf Sansa Stark zielte, Trant ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss und sie verprügelte, wird hingegen von Tywin als unzulässiger Zwischenruf abgeschmettert. thumb|300px|Cersei beschuldigt ihren Bruder Tyrion des Mordes. Großmaester Pycelle verliest eine Liste von Giften und behauptet, dass Tyrion diese nach Pycelles Absetzung entwendete. Tywin fragt, ob Joffrey durch Gift getötet wurde. Dies bejaht Pycelle und präsentiert Sansas Halskette, die nach ihrer Flucht bei Ser Dontos Hollard gefunden wurde. An dieser Kette wurden Rückstände des Giftes "der Würger" entdeckt, an dem Joffrey verstarb. Margaery Tyrell, die mit ihrem Bruder Loras der Verhandlung beiwohnt und weiß, dass ihre Großmutter Lady Olenna Tyrell in das Attentat verwickelt ist, schweigt indes. Cersei sagt aus, dass Tyrion ihr einst androhte sie leiden zu lassen, weil er im Turm der Hand Prostituierte einquartierte und sie dies nicht für angemessen hielt. Auch behauptet sie, dass er als Hand des Königs Joffrey in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser an die vorderste Front schicken wollte, dieser allerdings an der Stadtmauer verbleiben wollte, um die Moral seiner Soldaten zu heben. Lord Varys sagt aus, dass Tyrion während einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rates gegenüber Joffrey anmerkte, dass Könige zur Zeit wie die Fliegen sterben würden und Joffrey sich deswegen nicht mit ihm anlegen solle. Des Weiteren vermutet er bei Tyrion seit dessen Hochzeit mit Sansa Stark Sympathien für die Sache des Nordens. Tyrion wird eine Frage an Varys gestattet und er fragt den Meister der Flüsterer, ob er sich an seine Worte erinnere, wonach ohne Tyrion die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser an Stannis verlorengegangen wäre. Varys, der offensichtlich unter Druck gesetzt wurde, sagt indes, dass er nie etwas vergesse. thumb|300px|Shae macht eine Falschaussage. Tywin setzt eine einstündige Verhandlungspause an. Sein Sohn Jaime sucht ihn auf und bezeichnet die Verhandlung als eine Farce, weil Cersei die Zeugen beeinflusse. Er bietet an, die Königsgarde zu verlassen, nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren und die Lennister-Linie fortzuführen, wenn sein Vater im Gegenzug Tyrion verschont. Tywin, der nichts anderes wollte, bietet ihm an seinen Bruder zur Nachtwache zu schicken, wenn Jaime Königsmund verlässt, standesgemäß heiratet, Kinder zeugt und Tyrion nach der Verkündung des Urteils um Gnade bittet. Jaime geht daraufhin zu Tyrion und weist ihn an nach dem Urteilsspruch eben dies zu tun, worauf Tyrion einwendet, dass Eddard Stark mit genau dem selben Umständen konfrontiert wurde und dieser doch hingerichtet wurde. Kurz darauf erklingen die Glocken und die Verhandlung wird fortgesetzt. Tywin ruft als Zeugin die Prostituierte Shae auf. Shae behauptet, dass sie als Kammerzofe für Sansa arbeitete und diese Joffrey für die Tode ihrer Eltern Eddard und Catelyn sowie ihres Bruders Robb verantwortlich machte. Tyrion habe daher Gift von Pycelle entwendet und Joffreys Wein vergiftet. Auf Oberyns Anfrage, wieso eine Kammerzofe von einem Komplott wissen sollte, sagt sie aus, dass sie seine Hure war. Sie gibt an, dass sie in einem Feldlager in den Diensten eines Soldaten stand, Tyrion sie von einem seiner Söldner rauben ließ und er sie nach Belieben benutzte. thumb|300px|Tyrion fordert ein Götterurteil. Die Falschaussage seiner ehemaligen Geliebten Shae trifft Tyrion so sehr, dass er seinen Vater Tywin bittet gestehen zu dürfen. Den Mord an Joffrey leugnet er, jedoch gesteht er ein Zwerg zu sein. Als Tywin sagt, dass er nicht deswegen vor Gericht stünde, entgegnet ihm Tyrion, dass er deswegen sein ganzes Leben lang schon angeklagt werde. Außerdem bedauert er Königsmund vor Stannis gerettet zu haben, und dass er nicht genug Gift habe, um im Nachhinein alle zu töten. Joffrey bezeichnet er als Cerseis Bastard und fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf, auf dass die Götter über seine Schuld entscheiden sollen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Tycho Nestoris *Lhara *Ziegenhirte Tode *Bolton-Wachmann - von Asha Graufreud getötet Besetzung Hauptcharaktere *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Charles Dance als LordTywin Lennister *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *mit Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebencharaktere *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Mark Gatiss als Tycho Nestoris *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Lucian Msamati als Salladhor Saan *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Joel Fry als Hizdahr zo Loraq *Charlotte Hope als Myranda *Philip Arditti als Ziegenhirte *Rhodri Miles als Ashas Erster Offizier *Sarine Sofair als Prostituierte Lhara *Samantha McEwan als eine Prostituierte *Michael Hough als ein Eisenmann im Ruderboot *Anthony Boyle als ein Bolton-Wachmann *Conor Watters als Hizdahr zo Loraqs Diener *Gian Sanghera-Warren als Sohn des Ziegenhirten *Mackenzie Dean Nicht im Abspann genannt *Emma Bryant als eine Dienerin *Niamh Lennon als eine Zofe in Königsmund *Graeme Peacock als ein Mitglied von Stannis' Besatzung *Dean Weir als ein Adliger Anmerkungen *Nur 14 von 26 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der vierten Staffel treten in dieser Episode auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Epsiode "Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen" bezieht sich auf den Gerichtsprozess von Tyrion Lennister, welches die Schuld oder Unschuld erst von Menschen dann vor den Göttern entschieden würde. *In der Titelsequenz tauchen treten erstmalig gleich zwei Orte in Essos auf; Braavos und Meereen. *Dies ist die erste Episode, in der kein Mitglied aus dem Haus Stark oder deren Verbündte, darunter Mitglieder des Hauses Tully auftretten. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *In den Büchern reisen Stannis Baratheon und Davos Seewert nicht nach Braavos, um einen Kredit von der Eisernen Bank zu erbitten. Im fünften Originalband der Saga A Dance with Dragons erhält Stannis Baratheon jedoch Geldzahlungen der Eisernen Bank. *Asha Graufreud unternimmt keinen gescheiterten Versuch ihren von schwerer Folter gezeichneten Bruder Theon Graufreud aus den Händen der Boltons zu retten. Im vierten Originalband der Saga A Feast for Crows hält man Theon Graufreud für tot. Verfilmte Kapitel Galerie Bilder 406 Daenerys Jorah Barristan 01.jpg 406 Drogon.jpg 406 Tyrion 01.jpg 406 Tyrion.jpg 406 Tyrions Gerichtsprozess.jpg 406DieGesetzeVonGötternBraavos (10).jpg 406 Tycho Nestoris1.jpg 406 Daenerys Jorah Barristan Missandei 01.jpg 406 Daenerys Jorah Barristan Missandei.jpg 406 Oberyn Varys 01.jpg 406 Tyrion JAime 01.jpg 406 Varys Tyrion 02.jpg 406 Tyrion geht zur Anklagebang .jpg 406 Tywin 02.jpg 406 Daenerys Jorah Barristan.jpg 406 Hizdar 01.jpg 406 Tycho Nestoris Davos.jpg 406 Shae 01.jpg 406 Oberyn 01.jpg 406 Asha 01.jpg 406 Pycelle 01.jpg 406 Tywin 01.jpg 406 Varys 01.jpg 406 Shae sagt aus.jpg 406 Meryn Trant während des Prozesses.jpg 406 Pycelle macht seine Aussage.jpg 406 Cersei tätigt ihre Aussage.jpg 406 Jaime spricht zu Tyrion.jpg 406 Tyrion steht vor Gericht.jpg 406 Meryn Trant Profil.png 406 DieGesetzevonGötternundMenschen Tycho Nestoris.jpg 406 Tywin Tyrion Prozess.jpg 406 Daenerys im Thronsaal.jpg 406 Hizdar.jpg 406 Barristan.jpg 406 Tycho Nestoris.jpg 406 Tyrion Kerker.jpg 406 Asha.jpg 406 Margaery Loras.jpg 406 Maes Tyrell.jpg 406 Cersei.jpg 406 Tommen.jpg 406 Tyrion Richter.jpg 406 Tywin.jpg 406 Oberyn.jpg 406 Pycelle.jpg 406 Loras.jpg 406 Margaery.jpg 406 Jaime.jpg 406 Jaime Königsgarde.jpg 406 Varys Oberyn.jpg 406 Varys Tyrion.jpg 406 Tyrion Shae.jpg 406 Jaime Tyrion.jpg 406 Cersei Lennister.jpg 406 DieGesetzevonGötternundMenschen.jpg Videos Zitate Siehe auch * en:The Laws of Gods and Men es:Leyes de dioses y hombres fr:Les Lois des dieux et des hommes it:Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini ja:シーズン4第6話「裁判」 pl:Prawa ludzi i bogów pt-br:As Leis dos Deuses e dos Homens ro:Legile zeilor și oamenilor ru:Законы богов и людей zh:TV:第四季第六集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4